


Birthday cupcakes

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, just some fluff, not a lot else to add :), possibly pre-three gulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: It's Audrey's birthday and she gets a surprise :)





	Birthday cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to YumeArashi and DixieSiryn for prompting me to write this <3

Audrey dragged herself into the station. Pre-birthday drinks with the girls had sounded like a great idea at the time but now she was tired, hungover, and very much regretting the decision to go out on a work night.

"Morning," Nathan greeted her as she walked into their shared office. Not looking up from his paperwork, he held out a takeout cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, plucking it from his fingers. She threw herself into her chair and sipped the coffee, her eyes closed. "Mmm, you went to the good place."

Nathan smiled at her. "Know it's your favourite," he said shyly. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Audrey replied, smiling. "These boxes something to do with you, too?" She asked, gesturing at the stack of three boxes and peeking under the edge to see what was inside.

Nathan shook his head. "They were here when I came in."

Audrey abandoned her attempt at subtlety and tore open the first box in the stack. "Ooh cupcakes!" She said gleefully. "Are you sure these aren't from you?"

"Sorry," Nathan shrugged. "You'll have to wait til later for your present from me. There a note or anything?"

"Aww, you got me a present?"

Nathan turned pink. "Yeah. Course I did."

"You're sweet," Audrey grinned, tearing open the next box and discovering more cupcakes. There were thirty six in total, an array of different flavours and colours and decorations, from pink piped roses to purple sugar paste butterflies. Taped to the inside of the last box was a note.

_ You missed too many birthday cakes so I’m putting that right. One for each year you missed out on, one for this year, and an extra one, just because you’re you. _

It wasn't signed. It didn't matter that it wasn't signed, there was only one person who would have gone to this much trouble for her birthday.

"Back later," Audrey told Nathan. "Touch those cupcakes and I'm arresting you."

He leaned back in his chair and grinned, his hands raised in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Satisfied that he meant it, Audrey flew out of the station and into her car, her hangover now the last thing on her mind.

She found him behind the bar in the Gull, cleaning glasses, getting ready for the lunch crowd.

"Duke," she smiled.

"Audrey," he nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. "Something I can do for you?"

Audrey shook her head. "Just popping by to say thanks for the cakes."

Duke set down the glass he was wiping and leaned forwards, his elbows on the bar. "What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because there's no one else in Haven who could've done that. Who would've done that. For me."

He glanced away and stood upright again. "Yeah, ok, you got me," he grinned. "Happy birthday, Audrey Parker."

"Thanks, Duke," Audrey smiled. "Gonna make me some happy martini's later?"

"Of course," Duke nodded. "Anything for the birthday girl." He left unspoken that he meant anything for  _ her _ , birthday or not.

"See you this evening," she grinned. "I'll tell you which my favourite flavour is."

"Oh,” Duke raised his eyebrows. “You're planning on eating all of them today?"

"Hey, it's my birthday, you don't get to judge me on my birthday," Audrey smirked.

He raised his hands. "No judgement here. See you later."

"Bye, Duke. And thanks. Again."

Duke watched her leave and smiled to himself. He could give her the rest of her present this evening.


End file.
